parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgliladdin The Man-Cub
Princess Rapunzel's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Princess Jasmine - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *The Genie - Kuzco and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Iago - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Abu - Pascal (Tangled) *The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *The Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rajah - Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Disney short) *The Cave of Wonders - Marshmillow (Frozen) *Razoul - Captain of the Guards (Tangled) *Razoul's Henchmen - Guards (Tangled) *The Peddler - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gazzem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and The Frog) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and The Beast) and Pocahontas *The Two Hungry Children - Boy (The Small One) and Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Achmed - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Old Louie (Oliver & Company) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Auctioneer (The Small One) *Old Man Jafar - Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) *Elephant Abu - Doroles the Elephant (Disney short) *Snake Jafar - Moby Dick (The Pagemaster) *Genie Jafar - Purple El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Scenes: *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/On a Dark Night *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 2: Mowgli on the Run ("One Jump Ahead") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 3: Mowgli fights with Prince Chi-Fu/("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 4: Princess Shanti's Dream *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 5: Tzekel-Kan and Pacha's Conversation/Shanti Runs Away *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 6: Trouble at the Marketplace/Tzekel-Kan's Evil Plan *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 7 Mowgli Arrested (Part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 8: Mowgli Arrested (Part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 9: Mowgli Escapes with a Old Man *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 10 The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 11: The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 12 The Amazing All-Powerful Kuzco and Kronk (Friend Like Me Part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Kuzco and Kronk (Part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 14: Pacha Upbraids Tzekel-Kan *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 15: Mowgli's First Wish *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 16: Tzekel-Kan Makes his Move/("Prince Mowgli") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 17: Pacha Rides on Pegasus *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 18: Mowgli Argus with Kuzco and Kronk/Mowgli Goes to Shanti *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 19: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New World") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 20: Mowgli Almost Spills the Beans/Mowgli and Shanti's Kiss *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 21: Mowgli get ambushed/Kuzco and Kronk Saves Mowgli *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 22: Tzekel-Kan & Vultures gets exposed *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 23: Mowgli depression/Vultures steel Lamp *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 24 Pacha's Announcement/Kuzco and Kronk's New Master is Tzekel-Kan *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 25: Tzekel-Kan's Dark Wishes *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 26 ("Prince Mowgli" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 27: The Ends of the Earth *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 28 Mowgli vs Tzekel-Kan (Part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 29 Mowgli vs Tzekel-Kan (Part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man Cub part 30 Mowgli vs Tzekel-Kan (Part 3) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 31: Happy Ending in Agrabah *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 32: End Credits Trivia: *This movie-spoof is requested by Uranimated18. Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Princess Rapunzel